The Beginning of Something
by kasey44
Summary: It all started with them trying to escape Mira on Valentine's Day. But little did either know that this would be the beginning of something. Something so beautiful and wonderful it put everything else to shame. This is for GaLu week! M for Gajeel's mouth and anything else that might happen! Don't worry if it does there will be a warning at the top of the chapter.
1. Date and Trust

**Hi, mina-san! This is for GaLu week! Yaaay! It's Day 1 and 2 combined. The prompts were Date (Day 1) and Trust (Day 2). It lasts till Saturday! Here are the rest of the prompts if you want to participate: Day 3 - Touch, Day 4 - Lonely, Day 5 - Communication, Day 6 - Guilt, Day 7 - Secrets.****Anyways... I hope you enjoy! Nyaaa~**

Her chocolate-colored eyes scanned the guild. At one table Alzack and Bisca sat giggling as they feed each other candy. On their table sat Asuka feeding Lily kiwis.

Next to them Freed blushed as Mira kissed his cheek as she served the guild members. Bickslow turned his head and scratched his cheek as Lisanna held up a box of chocolate and new doll. Evergreen nearly fainted as Elfman gave her a statue of a heart and a box of chocolates without shouting "MAN" or relating it to anything.

Happy sat on a table with Carla presenting her with a box of candy. At their table sat Romeo and Wendy who were blushing as they ate the candy they had made for one another.

On the second floor if she looked hard enough, she could find two more blushing couples. Erza and "_Mystogan"_ as well as Cana and Laxus were hiding up there to spend time together and away from Mira.

Gray was running around the guild trying to get away from Juvia, while Natsu, who without a current valentine of his own, just ate most of what Mira made for the get together.

Mira returned to the bar after dropping off Gajeel's scrap metal and beer. She found herself faced with something her love-addicted brain couldn't handle from anyone, but Natsu – _despite how much she loathed the fact – _someone alone and without a date.

"Lucy," she cried happily, "I'm uh sure Natsu is saving you a gift. He loves you so much!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled as she turned back to the counter and her strawberry smoothie.

"Mira, you know Natsu has no romantic feelings to speak of. He is two-year old trapped in a seventeen year old body. Besides he's my best friend and he is _way_ to out of control for me to consider a relationship with."

"What about Gray?"

"Juvia. Period. I like my life living, thank you very much," Lucy rejected. She could practically feel Juvia staring into her back as soon Mira mentioned Gray.

Mira wailed and bite into a dish cloth in despair, "You can't be alone and definitely on Valentine's Day!"

"It's fine, Mira. I'm sure I'll meet that special person soon. Cana did my fortune yesterday and it was excellent luck in love," Lucy tried to calm the guild's resident demon.

Mira finally turned away as guild members shouted for more beer and alcohol.

She turned back and gave Lucy a sharp glare, "Don't think this is over yet, Lucy," she then turned and headed off with her usual gentle smile.

Lucy sighed. She just wanted to get out of the guild and go on a mission for her rent, but there was no way Mira would let her take one today. Lucy scanned the guild wondering if there was someone she could hang out with without all the lovey-dovey crap this day included. _God it's depressing to be alone on Valentine's._

She found Team ShadowGear and was honestly shocked to find Levy and Jet blushing as they gave each other and their other teammate candy. From what Lucy could tell, Levy and Jet were in a relationship, but didn't want Droy to feel left out. What about Gajeel though? Lucy was almost positive her best friend and the iron dragon slayer had feelings for each other, but it seemed Levy had moved on. Then Lucy found Gajeel hiding in the back of the guild. She could already feel a plan forming in the back of her head as she stood and headed to the mission board.

Her eyes scanned over the quests before finding a dark guild one. A town wanted a dark guild disbanded; the reward was 300,000 jewels and two gate keys. Lucy squealed internally. This was perfect! Now to start the next step in her plan to get out of the guild, she headed to the dark corner where Gajeel was hiding.

In the dark back corner of the guild, Gajeel grumbled to himself as he chewed on his scrap metal. _Stupid holiday. Fucking Demon Bitch refusing to let people, more importantly HIM, go on missions today. God damn crazy ass guild. _

His nose twitched as the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla came in his direction. His raised his eyes to find Bunny Girl walking towards him with a mission in hand and a strategizing – calculating – expression across her face.

Fearlessly, Lucy took a seat across from Gajeel, and they silently stared at each other as Lucy gathered up the nerve for her rather risky plan.

"I want to go on a mission. I believe you want to too. The only way we can get out of here is working together, and taking this mission together," Lucy stated hoping he wouldn't just kick her out of _"his corner." _

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow and turned to look at the mission. _Take out a dark guild, huh. She picked well. She would get keys and some money while he could beat the shit out of people. _

"If I agree, how ya gonna get us outta here, Bunny Girl."

Lucy leaned in close and put her lips next to his ear. They both blushed lightly as she spoke softly, "I tell Mira we're going on a mission date. I explain we wanted to try dating each other, but you aren't very lovey-dovey and wanted to do a mission together. Even getting in close so no one will hear is already getting her worked up, isn't it?"

Gajeel looked past Bunny Girl's shoulder to see the demon bitch watching with unwavering eyes despite people calling for her attention.

"How do you know you can trust me, Bunny Girl?"

"Because you're my nakama, and you've proven yourself worthy of mine and the guild's trust over and over in Edolas as well as at the Grand Magic Games. I know I can trust you to have my back just like I'll have yours. Besides you never know where this partnership might lead us," Lucy pulled away and smiled at him.

Gajeel flushed darkly before muttering, "Alright, but I'm in charge of the mission. I've got more experience and I'm the stronger fighter. You'll be support until or unless I say otherwise. Now hurry up and talk to the demon bitch so we can go pack."

Lucy giggled and hopped up grabbing the mission off the table where she laid it when she sat down, "That's fine. I trust you not to go crazy and destroy everything like Natsu since you were S-Class in Phantom. Have to have some brains to get there."

Lucy turned and skipped off projecting a happy aura despite being terrified inside. She was about to lie to Mira about a mission date. If she found out, Lucy was dead. If not, then Lucy would be hearing about from her and all the other girls for weeks on end, but that was preferable to being alone on Valentine's Day and being stuck here watching all the other couples being cutesy.

"Mira," she called as she reached the bar and held up the mission paper, "Can Gajeel and I go on this mission?"

"Lucy, no one is allowed to go on missions today. It's a day of love," Mira sighed, her eyes filled with hearts.

Lucy, for once grateful to her father for giving her time to perfect her acting, blushed and looked down, "But Gajeel isn't the hearts and roses guy. We were gonna do a mission date to see if we might want more, but, but," Lucy sniffled as her eyes filled with fake tears.

Mira squealed as she hopped up and down clapping her hands, "You and Gajeel! Why didn't I think of that! Blonde red-eyed babies. Raven haired brown-eyed babies! Kyaa! So cute! Yes Yes Yes! You can both take the mission.

Lucy thought she broke a record at how fast she recorded everything in the Mission Log book. Gajeel came up behind her as Mira handed back the mission sheet.

"You ready to go Bunny Girl?"

Lucy looked back over her shoulder at Gajeel towering over her, "Yes! Let's go!"

The unexpected pair headed towards the guild doors and Lucy said bye to those she passed keeping quiet enough that Natsu didn't hear she was going on a mission without him.

Gajeel turned his red eyes back to the demon bitch as the got to the guild doors and smirked as he took Bunny Girl's hand in his and walked out together.

He could hear the girly scream and thump that was Mira passing out and hitting her head from the love overload.

"Gee Hee," he chuckled. It served the demon bitch, right for trying to keep him from missions. He hoped she woke with a headache.

Lucy looked up at him questioningly before shrugging and continuing now heading towards the train station.

"I think we should go ahead and leave so no one can stop us. I can have Virgo bring us clothes and supplies as we need them," Lucy stated.

Gajeel nodded, "I don't want to deal with fire shit or your team when they find out your gone so that's fine with me."

Lucy smirked and giggled sounding strangely like Gajeel before declaring, "Also we're taking the train," as she ran off.

Gajeel paused before chasing after her and shouting, "Fuck no Bunny Girl! Get your ass back here we're walking!"

_Little did either know that this would be the beginning of something. Something so beautiful and wonderful it put everything else to shame._


	2. Touch

**Nyaa~ I know this is late, but I have an interview I've been getting ready for which is Thursday (and judging by my clock is today 5:07 in the morning...to damn early right now -_-) BUT I wanted to get this out. The rest of GaLu week is: Day 4 - Lonely, Day 5 - Communication, Day 6 - Guilt, Day 7 - Secrets. So make something! Please! Anyway this is for Day 3 - Touch. It's not dirty. I'm sorry about that, but I've been writing at school and they check what you do...so no. Enjoy! Nyaa~  
**

Lucy panted as she chased after one of the dark guild's members. Everything had gone well despite Gajeel being upset and sick at having to ride the train to Clover town. They stopped by the requestor's house before heading off to take down the dark guild. The dark mages weren't anything special, but there were a large number of them.

She and Gajeel had fought back to back taking out the lesser members before he went off to take down the master and left her to take down the one stronger member of the dark guild. She had fought with her whip flinging him into walls and pulling him in to land a few kicks before he escaped, and now had her chasing him through the woods.

She was gaining on him just as she reached him he swerved left and dashed right around a large oak tree in their path. She dashed to the left and ran around the right side of the tree to block off his path. She felt her feet leave the ground and looked down with a scream. She went off the edge of a cliff; she threw her hands out to grasp something anything to stop her decent to the jagged rocks of the valley below. She was able to grasp the thin ledge she had run off of as she stared defiantly up at the mage she had chased.

"Illusions, huh," she scoffed at him despite being terrified for her life.

The illusion mage grinned evilly down at her before raising a foot to stomp on her hand and send her to her painful death below.

"Roar of the iron dragon," Gajeel roared sending a vortex of iron and scrap metal at the mage sending him far off the ledge and to his death below.

A sharp cracking sound resounded through the air as the thin ledge broke from the magic power of Gajeel's roar. Lucy screamed as she felt her only hold break away and felt the wind whip her as she fell.

A warm rough hand caught one of hers, and cut off her drop. Her screams stopped as she stared teary eyed up at her current partner. His warm magic worn hand with light scars fit perfectly with hers despite how dire the situation was; Lucy couldn't help but blush at it.

Slowly and carefully Gajeel brought his partner up. As soon as she was level with him he jumped back into the forest and away from the cliff. He held her tightly against his chest one arm wrapped around her back while his other hand cupped the back of her head and held it against him. He almost lost her before he even knew how much she meant to him. He knew he wasn't going to care for anyone else the way he cared for her. A dragon only has one mate, and he wasn't ever going to let her go.

Lucy's face was so red she was sure it put Erza's hair to shame. Rationally, she knew she should push him away and make him let go. Irrationally, however, she felt complete in his arms. She felt as if this was where she was meant to be. She softly wrapped her arms around his waist, and that was how they stayed.

She didn't know how long they held each other, but when they let go the sun had started to descend behind her. She turned and they held hands as they watched the vibrant colors splash across the sky. Pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, blues, and purple of all shades faded in together to make the perfect sunset.

"Bunny Girl," Gajeel grunted.

Lucy looked up questioningly, "Hmm?"

His cheeks took on a slight reddish tint as he turned his face away from hers, "When we get back to Magnolia, do you want to go to dinner?"

Lucy's mouth fell open in shock. She knew what she had felt, but she didn't think he had felt what she did.

His red eyes look at her out of the corner of his eye and registering her shock turned back towards her, "Ya can't tell me ya didn't feel the connection, Bunny Girl. There's something between us, and I ain't letting you get away till I know what. So until I do you're my girl, got it?"

Lucy giggled and covered her mouth as she turned her face away to hide her amusement.

Gajeel's eye twitched, "The hell is so funny?"

"That was the best non-confession confession I've ever heard," Lucy giggled.

"Why you –" he started before blushing a dark red as a soft touch of lips against his cheek registered in his brain.

Lucy pulled away with a gentle smile on her face, "I'd love to go on another date with you, Gajeel."

_The first touch sparked the beginning of a long relationship that began with torture, then turned into friendship, and now was romantic in nature. This road was unique to their relationship, but first they have to overcome their past before they can truly grasp their future.  
_

__**Anyway my next chapter** **should be up tonight, but no promises. It's going to combine Day 4 - Lonely and Day 5 - Communication. Keep an eye out for it! Don't forget to drop a review. I might not always reply, but reading the reviews gets me motivated to keep writing! **

**Ja Ne! Nyaa~**


	3. Lonely, Communication, and Guilt

**WAAAHHH! I'm sorry, this is so late! My interview then a project I only had a week to work on was Thursday and Friday respectively. So I combined three prompts into one chapter to make up for it. It's only three pages in word though...Anyway the three prompts are Lonely, Communication, and guilt. I rushed so the ending may not be very good. Also I don't own Fairy Tail nor Stay Close, Don't Go By: Secondhand Serenade... I always forget to put that... Enjoy! (P.S. My interview went great and I finished my project! :3)  
**

Lucy whined slightly and laid her hand down on the bar. Mira smiled slightly before sliding a smoothie down to her. Lucy raised her head took a sip before laying it back down.

It had been three months since the Valentine's Day mission and afterwards her and Gajeel's first date. They had been going out at least every other week and sometimes – when he kidnapped her from her team to do a mission – they got to spend a full week together. Their relationship was more unexpected than Evergreen and Elfman's relationship – which still upsets Mira when she thinks about what their children might look like.

Gajeel and Lily were on a secret mission for the master right now though, and she hadn't seen him in a month. Lily unexpectedly had been exceedingly supported their relationship the most. Apparently, Lily had never thought that Levy and Gajeel would work since Levy was very introverted and not outgoing like Lucy is.

Lucy sighed again before dragging herself from the bar and heading home. Looking at her, you wouldn't be able to see the "Light of Fairy Tail" nor the "Lucky Lucy Heartfillia". All you could see was a depressed blonde with sad brown eyes dragging her feet towards her apartment. As she got home, inside she changed into one of Gajeel's shirts she had "borrowed" when she fell asleep at his house after one of their missions. She curled up on her bed with her headphones in and shuffled her music lacrima.

"_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone, don't tell me I will make it on my own, don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone will sink 'til it dies, if you leave me tonight. Don't leave me tonight."_

Lucy cried as she listened. She had never truly grasped the concept of the song till she had someone she cared for so deeply – possibly even love.

"_I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me."_

Lucy cried harder. It was true. Gajeel could have any girl he wanted, but he chose her. She knew he was the only one she would ever need or want. She grasped her chest. She knew it was probably all in her head, but she was in pain physically just from being away from him. The pain was like a fist was wrapped around her heart and squeezing it. It was only worse since she was emotionally and mentally drained being away from him too. He'd probably think her silly for having such a hard time being away from her and tease her mercilessly about it.

The music had stopped and it took Lucy a moment to register the slight beeping noise wasn't the beginning of another song. It was her communication lacrima. The one Gajeel had insisted on getting her before he left on his mission with Lily. Reluctantly, she dragged herself over to her desk a grasped the lacrima and sent a pulse of magic through it.

More tears filled her eyes as she found herself face to face with a hologram image of a beat up Gajeel.

"Gajeel," she whimpered slightly fresh tears making new tracks down her face, "what happened? Are you ok? Do you –"

Gajeel cut her off, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy panicked. Gajeel never called her by her real name except on rare occasions when he was serious.

"Gajeel, what's the matter? Where are you? Why are you sorry? Where's Lily?"

"Lucy," he growled almost angry but to weary to truly work up the energy.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have talked to you about before we left. You're in pain aren't you," Gajeel questioned a pained grimace across his face.

Lucy waved her hands frantically despite being tired, "No, No. I just miss you is all."

She didn't want to burden him more when it was obvious he was in pain and having trouble.

"Don't lie to me, Lucy. And come open your door my arms are full."

Lucy dashed to the door and flung it open. In the doorway stood a beat up Gajeel whose arms were full with an equally beat up Lily and their ruffed up duffle bags.

Gajeel limped in and kicked the door shut; he dropped their duffle bags next to the door before heading over to Lucy's bed to lay down Lily.

As Gajeel came in, Lucy immediately went to the bathroom grabbing her first aid kit and a bowl of water before heading back to Gajeel. They stood facing each other before Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, silently ordering him to sit so she could take care of his wounds. He grunted and shuffled his way over to a chair before dropping into it. Lucy immediately descended on him and began to work cleaning and wrapping his wounds and stitching his cuts closed. As she finished she noticed it. The sharp pain around her heart was gone. She was calm for once since Gajeel had left for him mission. The emotional and metal roller coaster ride had ended. She was actually happy.

She turned confused with this new development and began patching up Lily who grunted and hissed every so often from the pain, but she took no notice. Her mind was racing. She knew it was all in her head. She knew it was only because she missed Gajeel, and now that he was here all the pain was gone.

Gajeel sighed in his head as he watched his girlfriend patch up his cat. He shouldn't have gone off without talking to her. Now she probably thought that she was crazy or that it was all in her head. He should have known she was his mate before he left instead of having the crushing pain tell him what he should have known. All through the mission he had to fight through his pain of being away from his unmarked mate. He also had to deal with the guilt of knowing that she was in just as much pain and probably not understanding why.

Lucy finished taking care of Lily before she crawled back over to Gajeel and laid her head in his lap. His hand found its way into her hair and slowly brushed it out with his fingers.

"Gajeel, what happened?"

"The mission was fine, Lucy," he replied gruffly.

"Then why were you apologizing and actually using my name," she questioned.

Gajeel sighed, "I should have realized what you are to me before I left. When I left, I was in so much pain. You're my mate, Lucy. My one, only, and forever mate. I was so angry with myself. I should have figured it out sooner, but I couldn't come back to explain till I finished the mission. I knew you were in as much pain as me, and I hated myself for it. I don't deserve you."

Lucy raised her head shocked. She had thought it was all in her head, but it wasn't.

Lucy pulled herself up and into Gajeel's lap as gently as she could so she didn't reopen his wounds.

"Gajeel, I forgive you. You didn't know –"

"But I should have! If I just stopped to think, I would have realized, but I didn't and you had to go through a month of pain for my ignorance."

Lucy covered his mouth with a hand, "Let me finish. I _forgive _you. I'm glad I know that I'm the only one for you because I already knew you were the only one for me. I also forgive you for beating me up when you were in Phantom Lord. I could hear it in your voice when you said 'I don't deserve you.' You do deserve me. You've changed and I'm proud to say I'm your girlfriend and mate."

Gajeel looked down overcome. What the hell had he done to get such a kind and forgiving mate? He knew he didn't deserve her, but he was going to work his ass off every day till the end of time to show her how much he loved her and that he deserved to be called her mate.

Lucy moved her hand from his mouth to his chin and nudged his head up so she could look into his eyes, "Gajeel, I love you."

"I love you, too, Bunny Girl," he smiled.

_Being able to communicate and trust in each other was the turning point. They had overcome their current issues, and now that they had each they could overcome anything in their way._

**********Also only one chapter left! Prompt is Secrets.** Hopefully I can finish it this weekend, but I WILL finish the last prompt! After the last chapter I'm gonna work on my other story Nakama? so hopefully I can got inspiration from GaLu week. I've been kinda blocked. Hey! If you're waiting on my update for Nakama? and wanna help drop me a review and a prompt or something. 

**Ja ne! Nyaaa~**


	4. Secrets

**Nyaa~ I'm sorry this is so late! But I finished it and made it longer than the others in apology! Now I have to catch up on my homework T_T ... Anyways Enjoy GaLu week Day 7 Secrets.  
**

It had been a few weeks since Gajeel had got home from his mission as well as marked her as his mate. She smiled softly and reached up to rub the tattoo of a silver and gray dragon at the base of her neck. It made her so happy knowing they would always be together from then on.

"_Gajeel, I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Bunny Girl," he smiled, "Will you accept me as your mate?"_

"_I just told you I love you, Metal Head! Of course I accept you as my mate," she growled. _

"_Gii Hee! Sassy ain't cha Bunny Girl," he chuckled._

"_Damn right, Iron Ass! Now hurry up and make me your mate! I don't want anyone trying to steal you away from me!"_

_Gajeel smiled softly before lowering his mouth to hers. He kissed her upper lip then lower lip before bringing their lips together when Lucy pushed closer to him. He tugged her lower lip out with his teeth and groaned as a soft gasp left her lips._

_Lucy gasped as he pulled her lip with his teeth, her mouth falling open in invitation. She never knew he could be this gentle, but then Gajeel was always considerate and thoughtful. He also knew she never had a boyfriend before him and that she had never been kissed. All thoughts left her as his tongue met hers. _

_It was more beautiful and passionate than anything she had ever felt or seen in her life. Their tongues met and danced for what seemed like hours before he pulled away leaving them both panting for breath. He leaned back in and laid soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Gajeel pulled his lips back from his teeth and dragged his canines up and down her neck. _

_Lucy shivered when she felt his fangs glide along her neck. It was in one word erotic. She felt him pause at the base of her neck. _

"_Are you positive, Lucy? Once I do this there is no going back for either of us. We'll be together forever."_

"_Every girl dreams of forever with the man she loves, Gajeel. I'm never going to leave your side from now on."_

"_Alright, but this might hurt a bit," then he bit._

_It hurt. It hurt a whole lot more than "a bit", but she could handle it. It was a rush. She felt the raw power of his magic. The depth and strength of the emotions he had for her. It was all so overwhelming. _

_When he pulled his teeth out, it got worse. It was like she was being carved into with a knife of ironically enough iron. She ground her teeth together to hold back the sounds of pain. She didn't need him panicking and second guessing himself. She wanted this. She wanted him. Forever and ever till the end of time itself. _

_As everything calmed, Lucy slumped forward exhausted onto his chest._

"_Lucy! Lucy, are you alright?! Answer me Bunny Girl!"_

"_Hai, Hai. I'm just tired," she mumbled before passing out._

Lucy sighed. Gajeel was hiding something, but she didn't know what. He was always nervous and antsy when he was around her this week, and she was well and truly sick of it.

Mira smiled sadly as she turned away from bringing Lucy her smoothie. Her love signals were going off the radar and she knew if Gajeel didn't do whatever it was soon, Lucy was going to kick his ass. Either would be entertaining to watch, but she really wanted Gajeel to hurry up and do something already. The guild had been too quiet lately. Even Natsu and Gray weren't fighting, probably picking up on Lucy's angry aura.

Gajeel and Lily panted as they worked on their surprise for Lucy. It was difficult doing all this by hand, but only the best would do for his mate.

Lily smiled as he shrunk back into his smaller form as they both stared up at their combined gift to Lucy. Gajeel had his own personal gift that would precede this, but he had wanted to give Lucy something to. She had both calmed and completed Gajeel, and now they were a small family. He cut amused eyes at his dragon slayer partner next to him, _though it with the way Gajeel gets around her, there might be a new member sooner rather than later. _

Gajeel ran his arm across his face to wipe off the sweat. They were finally done. He could give Lucy his gift then bring her here and give her their combined gift. He knew he needed to do it soon. He could feel Bunny Girl's anger and irritability at him, and he couldn't bring himself to blame her. He decided on taking a shower and heading to the guild to see her, and finally get everything off his chest before she forced it off.

As he entered the guild, he fingered the gift in his pocket. He hoped she liked it. It was damn hard to make even if it was made from his magic. He spotted her at her usual seat at the bar before scanning his eyes around the guild. It was relatively calm and peaceful. He had kind of hoped they would be fighting so no one saw him do this, but then Lucy wouldn't. Lily flew up off his shoulders to go to Lucy with a whispered _"Good Luck"_ in his ear. He watched as Lucy smiled and picked up a conversation with his cat as he gathered up his nerve. Maybe he should take her to his and Lily's gift first. The bat shit crazy guild wasn't likely to let them leave after his gift.

He stalked his way over to Bunny Girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought his face down to her ear, "Come with me and Lily we want to show you something."

Lucy raised her face to his and nodded silently. The trio silently left the guild – which seemed to make the members let out a united breath before returning to their rambunctious ways.

As they walked through town, Gajeel took one of Lucy's hands in his while she carried Lily in her other arm. They finally reached the edge of the forest and Gajeel pulled off his bandana and wrapped it around Lucy's eyes.

"What's this for, Gajeel," she questioned.

"It's a surprise," he mumbled as he tied the bandana, "I'll show you how to get back after we surprise you."

Lucy tightened her hold on Lily slightly. Was this why Gajeel had been so distant? He wasn't good at keeping secrets from people he cared about, so maybe he was worried at how this would turn out. She squealed when he scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Gajeel what are you doing," she squeaked.

"Carrying you. Knowing your luck you'd trip and break an ankle. Not that you can't do that when you _can _see –"

A loud smack echoed through the forest as she caught Gajeel's face with her fist. He grunted before chuckling, "That's my Bunny."

Lily smiled from his place in Lucy's arms. These two were perfect for each other.

They walked on in silence for some time before Lucy felt Gajeel stop and lower her to the ground. He set her down then put his hand on her shoulders to turn her.

"Alright, I'm gonna take the bandana of now," Lucy felt Gajeel's hands at the back of her head and tightened her arms around Lily slightly. She didn't want to suffocate him like Levy does. Lucy blinked to get used to the sun in her eyes before gaping at what stood before her.

They stood in the middle of a field surrounded by honeysuckle and at the edge in front of her stood a beautiful iron and brick house. It was the most beautiful place she had ever been.

Lily wiggled out of her arms and flew in front of Lucy's face making her snap her mouth closed as she had been gaping like a fish.

"This is our house, Lucy. We renovated it, and wanted to know if you wanted to move in with us," Lily asked his eyes shining hopefully.

"Really, but –"

"Don't question it, Bunny Girl. We _want_ you to live with us. So don't go overthinking it," Gajeel grumbled from next to her.

Lucy tilted her head and smiled up at Gajeel, "It's beautiful Gajeel. I'd love to move in with you both."

She watched a genuine smile cover his face. He looked so handsome, and he was all hers.

Gajeel then knelt down in front of her and took a hold of her left hand with one hand. He searched his pockets with the other before seeming to grasp something and looking up at her.

"Bunny Girl, you're already my mate, but I want our relationship legal in human ways too so no man can try to take you from me. So will ya marry me," he pulled out the most unique ring she had ever seen. Her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Wh–why are you crying, Bunny Girl? It's fine! Just don't –"

Gajeel was stopped by a fist smacking into his head.

"Baka, of course I'll marry you! I'm happy, but couldn't you use my name when you're proposing at least!"

Gajeel smirked, "Nope cause your _my_ Bunny Girl. No one else's."

He slid the ring on her finger and she pulled it up to her face to get a better look at it. It was an iron dragon's tail that curled and wrapped around her finger that continued into a sleeping dragon that wrapped around the imperfect diamond in the center. She ran her fingers over it and felt the indentions of the dragon scales. It was beautiful.

"I didn't want a nice and pretty stone. I wanted something that represented our relationship," Gajeel stated as he stood, "since we met the have been bumps and imperfections, but our relationship is as beautiful as any diamond."

Lily smiled before telling Lucy what Gajeel didn't want her to know, "He also made it himself, but he didn't want you to think he was soft," he snickered.

"Damn cat," Gajeel shouted and was about to chase Lily if it wasn't for the small hand on his arm tugging him towards her.

Lucy pulled him down and leaned her forehead against his, "It's beautiful, Gajeel. I'm proud to be your mate and fiancé."

"Gii Hee," Gajeel chuckled before leaning down to kiss him mate.

Just as their lips brushed they jumped apart by a girlish scream.

They jumped apart to find most of Fairy Tail peeking around trees watching them, Mira front and center jumping and squealing.

"Kyaaa! Brown-eyed raven haired babies! Red-eyed blonde haired babies! So cute! So cute! So cute," Mira continued to scream and jump.

Gajeel growled before shouting, "Damn it can't someone have a moment without you idiots!"

Natsu jumped up shouting, "Hey! I'm not an idiot! The ice stripper is!"

Gray also hoped up and yelled, "I am not, Fire Shit! I bet you don't even realize what just happened!"

Gajeel growled louder this time before launching himself at the bickering idiots and attacking.

Lucy giggled and Lily landed in her arms again. The girls began to surround her looking at the ring.

She smiled down at Lily, "It was only a matter of time. Fairy Tail can't stay quiet for anything."

Lily laughed, "There is never a dull moment."

Cana shouted out, "Where's the booze," while everyone laughed and fought.

Lucy's eyes met Gajeel's as he fought with Gray and Natsu and smiled. They both knew it wouldn't be right without Fairy Tail's knowing and partying about it for days.

_It was the beginning __of something. Something so beautiful and wonderful it put everything else to shame. It was the beginning of forever._

**And it's done! Now homework and then back to _Nakama?_! Let me know how you liked it! I might have to do another GaLu one-shot (or story) in the future. **

**Ja ne. Nyaa~**


End file.
